First Date
by ShayaCatalyst
Summary: You know, most people date before they move in together" Seamus and Dean finally date. Slash, obviously. I guess it's the same universe as "Realization" though it pretty much stands alone.


"You know, Shay, I think we should go out some time."

"I thought we already had been?"

"Nope."

"Then what would you call the last five and a half months?" Seamus asked, slightly defensively.

"I would call the last five and a half months 'living together'. We've never really dated."

Seamus paused to consider this statement. It was true. They were certainly 'together', but dating in the classical sense was a step they'd just skipped over. Still, they'd skipped it because they hadn't needed it, and he could see no sense in trying to move backwards now. He said as much, but Dean responded with a disarmingly sincere smile, and replied, "Wouldn't it be fun, though? Wearing something nice and going out to eat somewhere we don't normally go? I could pretend I don't actually live here, and come to your door to pick you up."

'Why not?' Seamus found himself thinking, unaware of the silly grin spreading across his face. "Will you bring flowers, or a corsage for me?" he couldn't resist teasing, but there was no malice in it, and beyond his sarcasm was a note of giddiness so evident that any listener would have known he was smitten.

"I'll bring anything you want" Dean replied.

Sdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsd

Dean was finishing up his shift at the Leaky Cauldron when Tom called out to him "I don't suppose you want to close up for me tonight, Dean? I've a fancy to turn in early."

Dean replied with a grin, "Sorry Tom, no can do. I've got a date."

Parvati, who'd been eating with her sister, and who, after a flurry of greetings, and the exclamation to Dean that they really, "must catch up some time," had avidly ignored her erstwhile classmate-turned-waiter, perked up instantly and asked, "Oh, who with?! Anyone I know?"

Dean grinned bashfully and murmured, "Yeah, actually." He smiled and looked her in the eye. "It's Seamus."

"Oh, that is just too sweet for words!" she gushed. "Were you two together in school, too?"

"No, actually. I've really got to be going, Pav, or I'll be late. Catch up with you later, yeah?"

Parvati prattled on as if she hadn't heard a word he said, but there was an edge to her words, as well, an edge which built with every syllable. "I mean, I thought I'd never even met a queer in my life, and now there's you and Seamus and my sister and my best friend-"

Padma cut her off before she descended into hysteria. "Parvati, this isn't the time or place. I'm sorry about this, Dean."

Parvati ran off to the ladies' room, and Dean slid into her vacant seat. He just looked at Padma for a minute, and then he smiled. "I'm sorry Parvati's so upset about it all, but did that mean what I think it meant?"

Padma hesitated for a second before smiling shyly back at him. "Yeah," she responded, "I just figured, if not now, then when? I mean it was getting to be a trend, everyone seizing the day because it could be their last, or some nonsense, so I just jumped on the bandwagon. I asked out Lavender Brown, and she didn't laugh and she wasn't horrified, and we went out a couple of times, real casual, had a really nice time, but neither of us wanted to get into things too deep without telling Pav. Because she's our first real link, you know? And we both love her to death, so I said I'd tell her, because Lavvie was a little nervous, and because I'm her sister and all. I didn't think she'd freak out so much."

"She might just feel left out," Dean replied softly. "She'll come around, Padma. It's true that she and Lavender have always been the biggest flutter-heads of our year, but of the two of them, it's your girlfriend was always the most feather brained," he said with a grin, as Padma scowled defensively. "She'll come around, though, because she does have a good head on her shoulders, and because she cares about you both."

Padma smiled, and said, "But enough of this grim stuff. I guess your romantic issues worked themselves out, too."

She was alluding to an over-dramatic adolsecent conversation which had taken place one evening in Hogsmead when they were both depressed and avoiding their friends. They hadn't mentioned the conversation again, but it had drawn them definitely over the line from acquaintances to friends, even if they had lost track of each other. Sharing your secret, unrequited love can do that to people.

"Yeah," Dean now responded, "I guess I did what you did, took advantage of the 'every-day-could-be-your-last' attitude, too. I don't know, we didn't talk about it much, it just sort of happened. We're living together now."

"I'm glad," she answered. "So I guess you two a pretty serious, then. I thought you must be still in the experimental stages, when you said you had a date."

"Damn," he exclaimed, "what time is it? I'm sure I'm late by now-"

"Twelve past," she answered, and Dean was up like a shot. "Bye Pads. Look, we really should see each other more. Why don't I owl you and we'll have you to dinner or something."

"Sure," she said with a smile, "You go on. Tell Seamus I said hi."

Sdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsd

Seamus usually wouldn't have noticed or cared if Dean was fifteen or twenty minutes late. Dean, though extremely clever, reliable and sensible, could be a little scatterbrained. But today it was too much. Dean was the one who'd had this stupid idea, Dean had talked him into it, it was for Dean that he'd dressed up, even ironed his shirt, and now Dean was late. Seamus decided if Dean didn't show up in the next five to seven minutes, he was changing into something comfortable and settling down with that historical novel he'd picked up about Wendelin the Weird.

Just as Seamus had just about given up and was about to make himself a cup of tea, he heard a knock on the door. He opened it to see Dean propped against the doorway, wide-eyed and out of breath, holding in his hands a bouquet and a corsage. When Seamus looked pointedly at the offending objects, Dean smiled crookedly and replied to the unasked question, "You never said which you wanted".

Seamus choked out a laugh and leaned into Dean for a quick kiss, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck and giggling as Dean dropped the flora on the doormat and squeezed Seamus close. "You look marvelous," he murmured into Seamus' hair. "You even ironed and everything."

"You noticed." Seamus heard himself reply. "I showered, too. I'm not a complete moron, Thomas." He disentangled himself and stood slightly hostilely in the doorway.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I ran into Parvati and Padma just as I was finishing up there, and you would not believe the issues those two have going on." Seamus was hopelessly intrigued, but he wasn't going to give Dean the satisfaction of knowing it until he had well and truly apologized, so he stood stony-faced and continued to glare.

"I get it, alright? You're mad. I was irresponsible, and I left you hanging again and I'm really really sorry, but Seamus, I wasn't just being thoughtless this time. I got caught up in a bit of soap-opera-esque drama, and you'd never have forgiven me if I hadn't come back with the whole story to tell you."

Seamus relented, mostly out of curiosity. "Alright, what was it?"

"How about if I tell you while we walk? If we hurry we can still make our reservations."

Sdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsd

For some reason, it wasn't until much later in the evening that they got around to gossiping about their old school friends. Manchester United had had a game yesterday, so of course Seamus had to tease Dean for still following muggle sports, which had lead to a brief mention of Harry's fliying in the Triwizard Tournament, which had in turn led to a discussion of dragons which held their attention for most of the night.

However, on the walk home, sleepy and content, fingers intertwined, they spoke quietly of Lavender and Padma, and how Seamus would never have guessed.

"I mean, when Lavvie and Ron went out, she was pretty sickeningly obsessed with him. It just doesn't seem to fit!"

But Dean spoke with a quiet authority when he said, "Sometimes act a certain over-the-top way not because that's how they feel, but because it's how they want to feel. Trying to convince themselves, you know? Sometimes it's easier."

"Was that what it was like for you and Ginny?"

"Yeah. For both of us, really."

Sdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsd

"Well, Mr. Thomas, I've had a lovely evening."

"As have I, Mr. Finnegan, As have I. So much so, in fact, that I would very much like to call you some time, and repeat the process."

"And so you should."

"So I suppose this is good-bye for now."

"That is, of course, unless you would care to come in for a cup of tea?"

"I should be delighted."

They're giggling near-hysterically, but trying to keep a straight face as they speak the improvised lines to the delightful farce they've put together.

"Nice place you've got here."

"Not particularly."

Another fit of laughter here.

"No, I suppose not. A little large for just one, though."

"Yes, I suppose it would be, but my boyfriend lives here, too, you see."

"Is that so…." The predatory look on Dean's face is enough to make Seamus raise an eybrow.

Sdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsd

Later, in bed, close enough for comfort, but no longer actually touching, Seamus says, "This was fun. Maybe we should date more often"

"As long as you mean we should date each other."

"Well…"

Dean gives Seamus a mock-hurt look, but Seamus only smiles. A long pause ensues. Seamus has almost drifted off to sleep when Dean says, "You know, most people date before they move in together."

"But when have we ever done things like most people?"

"Never, I suppose."

END

Yes, I know, the ending's a little weak. I honestly only meant this to be a fluffy little Deamus thing, but Parvati and Padma stepped in and took over for a while… I guess it's fluff all the same though. Slightly pointless fluff at that. PLEASE review and tell me what you think. I'll love you forever, if you do.


End file.
